For safety and survivability reasons, airplanes with multiple gas turbine engines are typically required to have gas turbine engine fan blade containment (GTEFBC) systems and these systems are typically integrated with each engine. In the event of a fan blade failure, these systems prevent fan blade fragments from being ejected through the fan casing of the faulty engine. By doing so, these systems protect the surrounding engines, critical subsystems, weapons, and airframe structure from damage and allow the pilot to continue flying and safely land the airplane. Airplanes with a single jet engine, on the other hand, are typically not required to have GTEFBC systems because they add weight and cost to the aircraft and because they may actually reduce the likelihood of survival of the pilot and the aircraft. That is because an ejected fan blade that is contained within an engine housing does more damage to the surrounding fan blades and engine machinery than a fan blade that is allowed to escape. In the event of a fan blade failure in a single engine airplane, the pilot will either eject immediately or attempt to continue flying and land, depending on the severity of the damage to the vehicle.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Additionally, several examples are described throughout this specification. Any features from any example may be included with, a replacement for, or otherwise combined with other features from other examples. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., located on, disposed on, formed on, coupled to, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is spaced from the other part (e.g., with one or more intermediate part(s) located there between). Stating that any part is in direct contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.